dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Z60
Jeremy Z60 '''is a video game console released in 2006 by JeremySoft. It completed with Microsoft's Xbox 360, Sony's PlayStation 3, Sega Qube, Nintendo's Wii, Greeny Arcade 256 and RandomWorks L600. It was first released on April 12, 2006, in North America, July 1, 2006, in Japan, and May 16, 2006. Development JeremyStation The development of the Jeremy Z60 started in early 2004, in order to compete with the upcoming PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Sega Qube, Wii, and RandomWorks L600, under the name, "JeremyVast 2". Henny G. and Jeremy Carpenter pitched this to JeremySoft. When the developers saw his pitch, they liked it and started production on the JeremyVast 2. Things turned out to be good, except JeremySoft CEO Nova Young wasn't happy about the project. She disliked it because he wanted the JeremyVast to last longer, just like the PlayStation lasting longer, even though it's the middle of the sixth generation of video games. To make things better for him, Nova announced that the JeremyVast will last 6 more years 5 year in Japan, and the JeremyVast 2 was renamed to "JeremyStation" and the release date for the April 12, 2006. but in June 2004, Sony filed a lawsuit over the console that was PlayStation rip-off, so Nova forced to cancel the JeremyStation. And finally, on August 2004, the JeremyStation was officially cancelled. Jeremy Z60 The idea of a sequel to the JeremyVast was picked up by Jeremy Carpenter in late 2004, when the sixth generation of video games is coming to an end. When he showed it to the JeremySoft team, they liked it, and they brought back the then-called "JeremyStation", only to be renamed as "Jeremy Z60". The prototype of the console started production near Thanksgiving 2004, and it was finished on April 20, 2005. The prototype was originally suppose to look like the JeremyVast, but it felt less comfortable to play since they can't get the looks right, and it even took a longer time to complete it on the JeremyVast, since the arcade screen is bent. The Jeremy Z60 was revealed at E3 2005. The prototype looked a lot like the final version. the console lacks launch games, but more launch games had trailers on TV, meaning that they're revealed. The Jeremy Z60 was shown again at E3 2005, showing the demo of the launch games. The final version of the console's looks was finished on November 22, 2005, just a few weeks before E3 2005, and the final version was finally completed in August 2005. The console was released on April 12, 2006 in North America, May 16, 2006 in Europe, and July 1, 2006 in Japan. It gained 1 million units within 3 weeks. Games Launch titles North America * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time * Tinny's Adventure * The Legend of Avery the Warrior: The Beginning * Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past * Nicktoons Unite! * Yo Malachi! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Tomb Raider: Legend * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Greeny Phatom Party * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Pac-Man World 3 * The Godfather: The Game * Codename: Kids Next Door – Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Crash Tag Team Racing * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (video game) Japan * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time * Tinny's Adventure * The Legend of Avery the Warrior: The Beginning * Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Greeny Phatom Party * Shadow the Hedgehog * Yo Malachi! * Sonic Riders Europe * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time * Tinny's Adventure * The Legend of Avery the Warrior: The Beginning * Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past * Nicktoons Unite! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Tomb Raider: Legend * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Greeny Phatom Party * Cars * Yo Malachi! * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders Main games * JeremyToons: Across The 2nd Dimension * The Mystery Adventures with Jay * JeremyToons: Fight for the World * JeremyToons Bowling (DLC) * JeremyToons Building (DLC) * JeremyToons: Fun Slide (DLC) * JeremyToons: Crazy Meal (DLC) * Jeremy Fight 3 * Jeremy Fight 4 * Larry RPG: Adventures Begin * Larry RPG: Quest to the Adventure * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Surf and Skate Roadtrip * Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge * SpongeBob HeroPants * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * Nicktoons MLB * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Lego Rock Band * Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4 * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7 * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Lego The Lord of the Rings * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Universe in Peril * The Lego Movie Videogame * Lego The Hobbit * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Lego Jurassic World * Lego Dimensions * Lego Marvel's Avengers * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Speed Racer: The Videogame * F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin * Watchmen: The End Is Nigh * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * Where the Wild Things Are * Scene It? Bright Lights! Big Screen! * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Happy Feet Two: The Videogame * Midway Arcade Origins * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (DLC) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (DLC) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (DLC) * Sonic & Knuckles (DLC) * Sonic Adventure (DLC) * Sonic Adventure 2 (DLC) * Sonic the Fighters (DLC) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (DLC) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (DLC) * Sonic Generations * Sonic CD (DLC) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Lost World * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Cartoon Network Racing * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL * Angry Birds (DLC) * Angry Birds Seasons (DLC) * Angry Birds Rio (DLC) * Angry Birds Space (DLC) * Angry Birds Star Wars * Angry Birds Star Wars 2 (DLC) * Angry Birds Trilogy * Angry Birds Go! (DLC) * Angry Birds Epic (DLC) * Angry Birds Transformers (DLC) * Angry Birds Stella (DLC) * Bad Piggies (DLC) * Amazing Alex (DLC) * Toy Story 3 * Disney Infinity * Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Superheroes * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift: Arctic Games * Go!Animate The Movie * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Skylanders: Giants * Skylanders: Swap Force * Skylanders: SuperChargers * Skylanders: Imaginators * Caleb's Madness Adventures 6 * Caleb and Friends: Accordion Madness * Caleb and Friends 2: Timedtwisted * Caleb and Friends 3: Dreamscape * Caleb's Party Bash 2 * Caleb: All-Star Fighters 3: Battle Tactics * The Caleb's Madness Adventures Classic Collection * Caleb: Smash and Crash Racing * Caleb: All-Star Fighters 4: The Battle Lives On! * Caleb's Looneyverse * Caleb's Tetris (DLC) * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz * Shrek Forever After * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Puss in Boots * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: The Video Game * Madagascar Kartz * The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns – Again! * Penguins of Madagascar * Flushed Away * Over the Hedge * Bee Movie Game * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Megamind * How to Train Your Dragon * Netflix (DLC) * YouTube (DLC) * Crackle (DLC) * Five Nights at Freddy's (DLC) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (DLC) * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (DLC) * Where's My Water? (DLC) * Where's My Water? 2 (DLC) * Where's My Perry? (DLC) * Where's My Mickey? (DLC) Cancelled games JeremyVast compatible games The last update of this list was on October 3, 2008, so the list is considered final. * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage * JeremyToons: Lost in City * Tinny and the Lost World * Avery: The Tales of the Past * Sorceress Girl * Sorceress Girl 2: Evil Rage * Sorceress Girl 3: The Years of Magic * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * Mitchell Van Morgan CD * South Park: Chef's Luv Shack * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Namco Museum * Frantic Mayhem Royale * Magical Tetris Challenge * Bomberman World * Bomberman Party Edition * Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy * Caleb's Madness Adventures 4: The Heroes Path * Lego Racers * RandomWorks All-Star Team Racing * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Xena: Warrior Princess * Gabriel Garza Racers * Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko * Grand Theft Auto 2 * The Jaybross Multi * Re-Volt * 40 Winks * Glover * Tarzan (video game) * MLB 2000 * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus * JeremyToons & All-Star Racing * JeremyToons: Light, Camera, Action * Jeremy Fight * Jeremy Fight 2 * JeremyToons: The Revenge of AntiGirls24 * JeremyToons Sports * Larry RPG 3: Rise of the Queen Kayla * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tj's World (video game) * Tj's World Fighter * Tj's World Rally * Mitchell Kart * Mitchell Kart 2 * Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! * Mitchell Kart: Super Circuit * Mitchell Tennis * Mitchell Power Tennis * Mitchell Golf * Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour * Mitchell Golf: Advance Tour * Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones * Paper Mitchell * Mitchell Is Missing * Super Mitchell * Super Mitchell 2 * Mitchell Springtime * Mitchell Sunshine * Mitchell Space Race * Mitchell Nightmare * Mitchell Chill-Out * Gavin's Mansion * Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine * Mitchell Heroes * Mitchell Riders * Mitchell Riders: Zero Gravity * Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * South Park Rally * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary * Pac-Man World 2 * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (video game) * Happy Feet (video game) * The Ant Bully (video game) * Where the Wild Things Are (video game) * Cartoon Network Racing * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ben 10 * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Furryous * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Open Season (video game) * The Hobbit (2003 video game) * Greeny Phatom Kart * Greeny Phatom: The Video Game * Greeny Phatom Party * Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Gingo All-Stars Racing * Gingo All-Stars Extreme Party * Paint World (video game) * Paint World: Disgill Strikes Back * Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return * Niz Chicoloco: Heko's Return * Planetokio: Revolution * Planetokio: Energy Reloaded * Computeropolis (video game) * Computeropolis: King Trojan's Revenge * Computeropolis 2 (video game) * M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (video game) * BJ and Wally (video game) * Geo TV (video game) * Cland Ann (video game) * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (video game) * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur (video game) * G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Family Guy Video Game! * Puyo Pop Fever * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * Robots (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Go!Animate The Movie (video game) * Kururin Squash * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * RandomWorks All-Star Team Racing * RandomWorks All-Star Nitro Kart * The Jaybross Multi * The Jaybross Multi 2001 * The Jaybross Multi 2002 * The Jaybross Multi 2003 * The Jaybross Multi 2004 * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (video game) * Flushed Away (video game) * Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune * Caleb's Madness Adventures 6 * Caleb Racing Ultimate * Caleb: All-Star Fighters 2: Colossal Coliseum * Dance Dance Revolution: Caleb Mix * Caleb's Party Bash 2 * Antz Extreme Racing * Gurando Paradaisu: Roiyaru Fantajī (Japan only) * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek (video game) * Shrek 2 (video game) * Shrek the Third (video game) * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek Super Party * Frantic Mayhem Royale * NBA 2K3 * NBA 2K4 JeremyNet '''JeremyNet is the unified online multiplayer gaming and digital media delivery service provided by JeremySoft for Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy NX. The service is always connected, free, and includes multiplayer support. The network enables online gaming, the JeremyConnect Marketplace, JeremyConnect Arcade, JeremyConnect Home and other services. JeremyNet Store The 'JeremyNet Store '''is an online virtual market available to users of JeremySoft's Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy NX game consoles via the JeremyConnect. The service offers movie and game trailers, game demos, JeremyNet Arcade games and themes, as well as add-on game content (items, costumes, levels etc.). A hard drive or memory unit is required to store products purchased from JeremyNet Store. In order to download priced content, users are required to purchase JeremyPoints for use as scrip; though some products (such as trailers and demos) are free to download. JeremyNet Acrade '''JeremyNet Arcade '''is an online service operated by JeremySoft that is used to distribute downloadable video games to Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy NX. In addition to classic arcade games such as Ms. Pac-Man, the service offers some new original games like Angry Birds. The JeremyNet Arcade also features games from other consoles, such as the Sega Genesis game Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) and PC games such as Zuma. On February 20, 2008, JeremySoft introduced the Classic Game Room to JeremyConnect. ''Classic Game Room is a gaming service for Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy Advance that lets players compete in classic arcade and console games in a virtual arcade. JeremyNet Town 'JeremyNet Town '''is a virtual 3D social networking service for the JeremyNet. Home allowed users to create a custom avatar called Cartoony, which could be groomed realistically. Users could edit and decorate their personal apartments, avatars, or club houses with free, premium, or won content. Users could shop for new items or win prizes from Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy NX games, or Home activities. Users could interact and connect with friends and customize content in a virtual world. Home also acted as a meeting place for users that wanted to play multiplayer games with others. It familiar to Club Penguin and Toontown Online. Home featured places to meet and interact, dedicated game spaces, developer spaces, company spaces, and events. The service underwent a weekly maintenance and frequent updates. JeremyNet Video On May 8, 2006, JeremySoft announced the JeremyNet Video, an exclusive video store accessible through the console. Launched in the United States on May 24, 2006, the service allows users in the United States to download high-definition and standard-definition television shows and movies onto an Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy NX console for viewing. With the exception of short clips, content is not currently available for streaming, and must be downloaded. Movies are also available for rental. They expire in 14 days after download or at the end of the first 24 hours after the movie has begun playing, whichever comes first. Television episodes can be purchased to own, and are transferable to an unlimited number of consoles. Downloaded files use 5.1 surround audio and are encoded using VC-1 for video at 720p, with a bitrate of 6.8 Mbit/s. Television content is offered from MTV, VH1, Comedy Central, Turner Broadcasting, and CBS; and movie content is Fox, Warner Bros., Paramount, and Disney, along with other publishers. JeremyNet Music JeremyNet Music provides 30 million music tracks available for purchase or access through subscription. It was announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011. Gallery ''Coming Soon... Category:Video game consoles Category:Fictional video game consoles Category:JeremySoft Category:2006 Category:Fictional products Category:Products introduced in 2006 Category:Products discontinued in 2017